Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku
by Tears
Summary: (Translation inside) A humorous type of romance fic, when Matt decides he wants to ask this girl to the Christmas Dance. It turns out she's JUN's friend. Jun suddenly finds out Matt dislikes her, and starts hating him. (YES!) What will Matt do to make thi


Author's Note: I really shouldn't be doing this. I hate Jun like hell!!! …I just feel in a Christmas-ey mood. It's a time of giving…BUT I HATE JUN! Please do not flame, I know it sucks. It's Jun, it has to suck. I can rant and rave on how much this fic was "just an idea" and how much it sucks, and how much you shouldn't waste your time flaming because I know how much this sucks, but…think aside from Jun. Pretend it's not her. ^_^ (Kinda impossible, I know) Please review and tell me how ya like it! Enjoy! ^_^ (If you can)

Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku  
(Translates to 'Tomorrow my wind shall blow')

__

It's Christmas, Davis told Jun. And then he thought, _She shouldn't worry all that much. The Christmas Dance is coming up next Friday, and she's going haywire. What's with girls and dancing? …I'd sure like to take Kari, but she never notices me. So I'm gonna ask Tai if I can stay at his place for the night until the girls come back from makeup haven and boys galore and-_

"DAVIS!" Jun gasped, as she tugged on his shirt. "Oh my god, there he is!" She pointed to a young boy, around her age, but younger. The guy was recognizable from far away. He had shining blond hair and mysterious blue eyes. "Should I ask him?"

"Just go ahead, and leave me out of your stupid life!" Davis snapped, releasing her hand from his shirt. "…5 days till the dance. What're you gonna do? I remember last year you didn't go, and you totally died over it."

"I…have to ask him." Jun nodded.

"…do I look like I care?" Davis asked, sarcastically. "Can I just go home?"

"No, Davey, you're my support and convoy." Jun sighed.

"I'm no bodyguard." Davis argued. "And besides-"

"Davis," Jun began. "Tell me what's going on. Usually around Christmas, you're happy. And-"

"It's you." Davis laughed. "You and your whole 'I love Matt--Matt loves me' attitude. And besides, how are you so sure Matt even thinks about you-"

"Davis-"

"Are you sure he even knows you're alive?" Davis asked.

Jun grumbled, "Quit with that! …Grandma says I'm a young, talented, attractive girl."

"Grandma says that sheep look like dancing muffins." Davis laughed again.

Jun sighed. "I don't need you." She dusted herself off and walked towards Matt, who was talking to some girl in his history class. Jun paused. _I can't go through with this._ She wondered so much what they were talking about. She hid behind a row of lockers and decided to listen in on it. The girl Matt was talking to, was Azalea Atsusa (A-zey-lee-a) a sleek looking girl who got transferred from another school in Odaiba. You know, the "popular" type. She had reddish-orange hair that was layered. The longest part was the front of her face, just a tad bit lower than her chin, and it went upwards slowly. She had blue eyes as well, that always seemed to have this sparkle in them. She was wearing this shirt that had Japanese symbols on it that spelled out 'Pretty Star' in Christmas colours, and these cargo pants that were sort of baggy and had the same symbols across the pockets.

Matt actually seemed to be happy talking to her. He was smiling, leaned against the window beside the lockers, while she was against the lockers, holding her books and smiling. 

If only Jun could get a little closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"…And then, okay, Jennifer says, 'No way, I can't believe that Josh asked you out!' and then I'm like, 'Ohmigawd!' and Sashina said, 'I know. I don't know if I'm gonna go with him to the dance yet and then…" Azalea glanced over at Matt and smiled, "You're getting bored."

"…me? Oh no." Matt smirked. "It's just so hard to believe that all that happened over the phone."

"Oh yeah." Azalea nodded, knowingly. "Except it was much _much_ more longer. About 2 hours, if you know what I mean." She laughed.

Matt smirked. Then lowered his voice, "Hey, can you, uh…do me a favour?"

"Of course." She smiled. "…as long as it doesn't include-"

"Okay, well…" Before Matt continued, he edged back a little bit and gestured for Azalea to walk towards him.

"What?" She whispered. "…does it have something to do with Sashina going out with Josh?"

"No." Matt muttered. "Okay…can you…uh…go to the dance with me next Friday?"

"Me?" Azalea gawked. "Oh, well…sure! I'd love to."

"Well, actually. It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that there's this girl…who's, uh,…_around_ me." Matt explained.

"_Around_ you?"

"Stalking me."

"Stalking you?!"

"Following me _everywhere_." Matt sighed. "You know her? Her name's Jun."

"Oh Jun!" Azalea gasped, smiling. "She's one of my friends."

"She is!" Matt beamed, all of a sudden "happy". "What a surprise. …heh…heh…" _Darn! Now what am I gonna do?_

"She's been talking about you." Azalea nodded, smiling. "She's been talking about going to the dance with you all week, so…I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh, she is?" Matt asked. "…she was, I meant."

"Of course." Azalea said, "So, are you gonna go with her?"

"…will you hate me if I say 'no'?" Matt muttered.

"Of course not." Azalea beamed. "…well, I might hate you if you say no, and decide to go with me instead."

Matt sweat-dropped. "…okay. Nothing to worry about, then."

"Oh," Azalea scoffed. "Didn't you just ask me a few minutes ago?"

"Oh yeah…" Matt sighed. "But-"

"I will talk to you later, Matt." Azalea snapped, fluffing her hair back how it was. "See you…sometime, okay?" And she began to walk away.

"No, wait! Azalea…great." Matt moped. "I have no girl to take to the dance, and even if-- she'd be Jun's friend!" He grabbed his books, and looked at the clock. "Late for next class, no luck with one of the most popular girls in school…this day isn't turning out so good."

Jun gasped. "I can't believe it! …Matt…is all mine! I just have to convince him!"

"Jun," One of Azalea's friends, Sashina tapped Jun on the shoulder. "Jun, Mr. Miyazaki said you have 3 minutes to be in class, or it's detention."

Jun gasped, and dragged Sashina back to class.

***

How, oh, how would her friends be jealous of her. "Jun Ishida...I like the sound of that." She smiled. _Get a grip, girl! You are losing it to some guy who doesn't even know he's in a relationship yet!_

"Class dis- huh?" Mr. Miyazaki paused as he saw Jun race out the door. "...missed..." The bell rang and the students walked out.

"Azalea!!!" Jun hollered. "A-oh! Azalea, hi." She ran up to Azalea who was walking down the hallway.

"Jun." Azalea nodded.

"Where's Matt? I'm gonna ask him." Jun said.

"Good for you." Azalea stammered. "Uh, he's with the girls in the back."

"...the girls?" Jun gawked. "I thought you said he was single!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. He likes to refer to them as 'Matt's Angels'." Azalea smiled. "Isn't that cute?"

"...oh...yeah." Jun sighed.

"Well, are you still gonna ask him to the dance?" Azalea asked. "Huh?"

"No, I couldn't-"

"Why?"

"Because he's probably going with "his angels" instead." Jun muttered.

"Don't feel jealous." Azalea giggled. 

"I'm not." Jun shot back. "I just...never mind." She began to advance back down the hallway.

"...huh, what was _that_ all about?" Azalea asked herself. She decided to talk to Matt and ask if he had anything to do with Jun's strange behaviour.

"One second, guys. I'll be right back." Matt explained to the growing group of fans. He walked away from them and over to Azalea in the corner. 

"'Bout time." Azalea sighed.

"Well, they need my attention." Matt smirked. "What's up?"

"It's Jun." Azalea began, tiredly. "She's...depressed. You see, she said she was gonna ask you to the dance-"

Matt thought, _Great..._

"-And then I told her about "Your Angels"-"

__

Good!

"And then she walked away, depressed and sad.-"

__

Getting better!!

"I guess she thought they were all your girlfriends or something." Azalea huffed. "...you follow that?" 

"Perfectly, thanks." Matt smirked, evilly.

"...aren't you upset?" Azalea asked. "All she ever does is practically talk about you, follow you, think about you, now she's depressed _because_ of you--and you're smiling?!"

"...wha- oh this?" Matt gasped, shaking his head. "Uh, of course I'm upset! Jun was my biggest fan and-...I'm gonna...I'll talk to her, okay? I'm just gonna...g-go talk to her now." He hesitantly walked back into the school. He walked back out and asked, "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Unless you get there in time, she's gonna dump this whole obsession and is just...well, she probably won't go to the dance with you." Azalea explained. "But if you don't go with Jun, you can go with one of your angels."

"...yeah, right." Matt replied, glumly. "..b-but, if not, do you think I can go with you instead?"

Azalea sighed, "...uh, no."

"...okay." Matt nodded, slowly, and ran back into the school.

******

"Jun...Jun..." Matt whispered through the halls. "Jun...JUN...where is she?"

"Looking for someone?"

Matt looked up and saw Tai standing in front of him. "Oh, hey."

"Well?" Tai asked.

"...what?"

"You're looking for Jun." Tai said, almost grinning, deviously.

"...so?" Matt asked. "...oh! ...It was Azalea's idea, I swear! You gotta believe me."

Tai nodded, regrettably. "Okay, whatever. But...why?"

"It was Azalea's idea. Jun heard that I might be going to the dance with "My Angels" and so she thinks they're all my girlfriends and now I have to apologize and..." Matt's voice died down.

"...And?" Tai asked.

"And..." Matt began to lower his voice. "I have to ask her to the dance."

Tai gawked, then smirked, evilly.

"Don't get any ideas!" Matt snapped. "My life is ruined enough as it is."

"Oh...okay." Tai nodded, stilling smiling evilly. "And Azalea told you this right?"

"...right." Matt said. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Tai muttered. "Bye." And he began to walk off in the other direction.

"...something tells me I shouldn't've told him anything." Matt sighed. "But he's not going to the dance! He said they're showing the finals today and he's gotta watch! So...I've got nothing to worry about, right?" He asked himself.

"Wrong-o!"

Matt sighed, _What now? I keep bumping into people today! Why?!_ He looked in front of him as Kari stood grinning. "Kari, what are you doing here?"

"T.K. was looking for you, so I decided to come along." Kari smiled.

"But you're supposed to be in class." Matt said.

"It's lunch break, Matt." Kari giggled. "I heard what you just said."

"...so?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry." Kari nodded. "But believe me, If It's Tai...he'll find a way to get to you...mentally."

Matt sweat-dropped. "Have you seen Jun?"

"T.K.'s talking to her over there." Kari said.

"AH!" Matt gasped. "I mean...oh, oh..." He ran off to where his brother was standing.

"And then- oh, hey Ma-"

"Move, T.K.!" Matt shoved T.K. over and smiled, fakely at Jun. "...Hi."

"Oh, hey." Jun beamed. "It's amazing you're actually talking to me!"

"Listen, I'm not going to the dance with "My Angels", okay? They aren't my girlfriends, they're my fans. I have to go, I'm gonna go ask your friend to the dance, okay?"

Jun gawked, speechless, "...b-but, you can always ask me, right?"

Matt froze. _I didn't mean it that way!_ "Yeah."

"So...do you wanna go to the dance?" Jun asked.

"...I'm not going." Matt replied, quickly. _What? I have to go! If I don't, my reputation will be ruined!_

Jun gasped, "B-But...why? Is it because of me? I-I'll change if you want me to."

"No, that's fine." Matt stuttered. "I'll...uh...listen, I have to talk to...T.K. for a second-"

"It's okay, Matt." T.K. whispered from a corner. "It can wait."

"NO IT CAN'T! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Matt hollered. "I NEED A BREAKAWAY HERE!!"

Jun gasped, shielding her eyes, sobbing.

Matt paused and turned to face Jun. "...did I say something wrong?"

Jun remained sobbing for awhile. But then replied, angrily, "It's okay! I can take a hint!"

"What?"

"If you don't want me around, you could've just said so!" She snapped. "I hate you, Matt Ishida, and I never want to see you again!" She ran around the other corner, still crying.

Matt gawked, speechless. _What just happened? ...I have to tell Azalea or she might not talk to me again!_

***

"...I'm not talking to you again, Matt Ishida!" Azalea snapped, walking away from him.

"What?" Matt hollered. "I swear I didn't say anything! She heard what I was saying to T.K.! She was eavesdropping!"

Azalea stopped walking and sighed, "I happen to know why you said that."

"Huh?" Matt asked. "Wha-"

"1." Azalea snapped. "You don't like her, do you? Admit it!"

"I-...I...no, I don't..." Matt muttered.

"2! You think she's annoying, don't you?" Azalea grumbled. "Just say it!"

"Yes, she can be annoying at times." Matt sighed.

"...and 3." Azalea sighed. "...you wanted to go out with me, right?"

"Ah...uh..." Matt stammered. "...I...well...I...guess...so...yeah."

"Well, now you can totally forget it!" Azalea snapped, walking away from him again.

Matt sweat-dropped. "Darn..."

"Whoa, that was harsh..."

Matt looked around, and saw Tai standing behind him. "Hi, again. What do you want?"

"...nothing, really." Tai shrugged. "Just passing by." He began walking away, still grinning. He seemed to be holding something, too. Something that looked like paper with a picture imprinted in it.

Matt forgot about it after awhile. But one thing he could not forget was the dance. He had to apologize to Jun whether he liked it or not, and he totally blew his only chance with Azalea. _Life just keeps getting worse and worse._ He thought.

*****

"Matt, aren't you going to the dance?" T.K. asked that night.

"No." Matt sulked.

"Why not?" T.K. asked.

"Because I'm unpopular." Matt muttered.

"That's not a reason to be going or not." T.K. smirked. "I know the real one."

"Well don't say it." Matt sighed. "I blew my only chance with Azalea."

"And?"

"She thinks I'm a jerk."

"And?"

"She's never gonna talk to me again."

"And?"

"She hates me."

"And?"

"Tai's plotting something."

"And?" 

"My life ended today."

"And?"

"I have no "sane" girl to take to the dance."

"And?"

"The dance starts in 10 minutes."

"And?"

"They're crowning people and I got nominated for 6 of the 7 categories."

"And?"

"I could've won."

"And?"

"I would be a star."

"And?"

"That's it..."

"And?"

"No 'and'."

"And?"

"No 'and', I swear that's it!"

"...and?"

"WHAT?!" Matt snapped.

"...Jun Motomiya." T.K. said.

"Oh." Matt sighed. He'd already forgotten what happened to Jun that day. He didn't really like her, he just never saw her that angry and he felt kind of sorry for her. He stood up, "T.K."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the dance, okay?" Matt smiled. "Hold all my calls and stuff like that."

"...no."

"Fine, don't." Matt scoffed. He ran into his room and minutes later ran out. "How do I look?"

"A-"

"Thanks, bye!" He raced out the door.

***********

__

Think this over, Matt. He repeated at the dance. _You're not going to dance with Jun. I still dislike her, okay. Okay. You're just gonna apologize and leave. If Azalea sees you, or talks to you...well, If she talks to you, reply, obviously. But if she sees you, pretend you didn't see her. _He stared around the hall. Everyone was relaxed, some people were dancing and enjoying themselves. Before they started anyone, they would be crowning people. You know, the popular guys and girls of 2000 and all that stuff.

A man walked up on the stage. "May I have your attention, please. I'm Mr. Jay, and I'm the vice principal." He sighed. "I'll be announcing the winners of the most popular guy and girl of 2000, fairly quickly. To begin with, the votes for the most popular girl were almost like 1 to nothing. The winner is..." A drumroll began playing. As it ended, Mr. Jay announced. "Azalea Atsusa!"

The crowd cheered, and applauded as Azalea walked up and received her award. Mr. Jay added, "Oh, and Azalea has also won for Most Successful girl of 2000, as that she organized the Christmas Dance, and Academic Achiever of 2000!" 

Azalea smiled, to the crowd of people. "Thank you, so much." She bowed down, and walked off the stage. She glanced at Matt for a second. Obviously...something was going to happen.

"And now, the person who won for most--the rest of the categories is...well, must be very popular to have done that." Mr. Jay began. "Anyhow, this person has won for...Most Popular Guy of 2000, Most Successful Guy of 2000, Role Model of 2000, and the Citizenship Award of 2000 as well. Please welcome...Matt Ishida."

The crowd roared with excitement and Matt stepped up on stage, took the award and muttered, "Thanks." Then walked off the stage. "Part two," He said to himself. "Apologize to...uh...Jun, right. Then, I'm outta here. I'm only doing this so Azalea won't think I'm a jerk."

"Who won't think you're a jerk?" A familiar voice was heard behind him. He turned around and saw Azalea smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." Matt replied. "So...uh...congratulations."

"Thanks." Azalea nodded. Then her smile turned into an angrier face and she grumbled, "This changes nothing, I still hate you."

"Wait, Azalea." Matt muttered. "Look, I'm really sorry. And The only reason I came here was to-"

"Apologize."

"Yeah. Apologize to-"

"Jun."

"...yeah, I guess." Matt shrugged.

Azalea giggled, "There's something called a phone, you know."

"Yeah, but what if she hung up on me?" Matt asked.

"Hmm...look, Matt. I know you really don't like Jun all that much-"

__

You're right! I don't! She's annoying.

"But I'm glad you at least wanted to apologize to her." Azalea smiled. "That's really nice of you."

Matt shrugged, "Yeah."

"...well...she's right over there, leaning against the door." Azalea pointed to where Jun was standing. "I'll see you later, Matt...bye."

"Yeah, sure." Matt replied. He began to walk towards Jun who spotted him coming. "...uh...Jun?"

"Huh? Oh, you." Jun scoffed. "...go away."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened." Matt sighed. "It just...I...don't hate you." _Lies!_ "It's just that I..." _Think of something fast, Matt._ "Had to talk to T.K. right away. You see, he didn't know that grandma's in the hospital. I had to tell him right away."

"Oh." Jun muttered. "I-Is she okay?"

"Grandma? She should be fine." Matt lied. _Yes! I'm free! _"Well...I...have to go now. Bye." He began to walk away.

"Bye Matt!" Jun beamed, waving. "See you soon! Real soon! Maybe tomorrow!"

__

Maybe not. Matt smirked, He walked out the door without a care in the world. Everything was back to normal...except for-

"Matt..." 

Matt turned around and saw Tai sitting on a bench, holding a camera and grinning evilly. Matt sighed, "Oh. It's only you."

Tai grinned even more evilly, still holding the camera.

"...so...why do you have a camera?" Matt asked. "A-And aren't you supposed to be at home watching the soccer finals?"

"No." Tai shook his head. "...so, Matt. How was your night so far?"

"...wonderful, why?" Matt asked.

"No reason." Tai shrugged, still holding the camera.

"Okay. Put the camera down and tell me why you weren't watching TV at home. Soccer is your life, remember?" Matt said.

"Well, not exactly." Tai shrugged. "The finals are on tomorrow, not today. And besides, why stay at home when you can snap pictures of your friend talking to some girl he doesn't even like." He grinned evilly. "So what did you and Jun talk about anyway?"

Matt gasped, almost grumbling. "You wouldn't dare!"

"...try me." Tai smirked.

Matt sighed. _Everything back to normal? ...I don't think so._

***********

So how'd you like it? Please tell me! BY THE WAY, THIS WAS NOT IN ANY WAY A MATT x JUN FIC! ALL HE DID WAS APOLOGIZE, AND THROUGH THE WHOLE THING HE WAS TRYING TO GET A DATE WITH AZALEA, NOT JUN!!! So how'd you like it? Please review!

****

Happy Holidays, minna! ^_^


End file.
